


Daughters

by jixie



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jixie/pseuds/jixie
Summary: A short and silly glimpse into the impossible future. The more things change, the more they stay the same.





	Daughters

Two girls made their way to the Saotome dojo, walking the path  
from Furikan High to their home. They had the familiar  
characteristics and subtle differences that siblings often do, each  
beautiful and unique but clearly related. Giggling and gossiping  
together they walked up to the front door, slipped off  
their shoes, and stepped in.

“Hey girls, you’re home early. Skipped flirting with the boys  
today, hmm?” 

There was an exasperated sigh from the taller of the two girls  
as they walked into the kitchen. 

“I don’t _flirt_ , daddy. I just _talk_ to them.” 

Ranma Saotome winked at his older daughter. “Of course, Ayumi.  
There’s nothing wrong with talking.” 

“There isn’t,” she agreed. She peered over her fathers shoulder  
and then snatched a tidbit off the cutting board, darting out of  
his reach as she popped it into her mouth. 

“Hey! You can help or you can leave, but don’t bother me while  
I’m cooking.” 

Ayumi grinned as she strolled out of the kitchen. “Thank god  
you’re cooking tonight, dad. I’d have to run away with Yuriko if  
mom was.” 

“You have nothing to complain about, dear daughter of mine. Her  
cooking is edible now, and you never had to suffer the garbage  
she made before you were born.” He turned his attention to the  
younger girl, who stood patiently with a hopeful smile on her  
face. “Yes, Yuriko?” 

“Ayumi said you got a call from dad last night.” 

“Ah yes, he’s staying at his parents house. If you want to go  
spend the night, Akane can walk you down when she gets home from  
work.” 

Her smile widened and she ran to Ranma, throwing her arms around  
his waist. “Thanks mom!” 

Ranma looked down at her bright eyes and fanged grin, and  
sighed. 

It was true that the more things changed, the more they stayed  
the same. It was a long and complicated story of how he got  
where he was now. It was hard being a parent, and it was hard  
being a single parent-- but Ranma Saotome was in a truly unique  
situation. He was a both a husband and a wife, a mother and a  
father, and that, he decided, was the hardest of them all... 

But when all was said and done, his daughters Ayumi Saotome and  
Yuriko Hibiki were well worth all the hard work and insanity  
he'd gone through to have them. 

\- The End! -

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2004. Originally Published fanfiction.net 12/2005. Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> I really struggled with the tags on this, they give away the twist. :P Keep them or remove the relationship tags?


End file.
